Those Familiar Eyes
by Ixcalia
Summary: Set nearly 200 years after KH games. They were reborn with no memories of their past lives or how they were previously connected. They were normal, but when the threats rise again, the heroes may soon follow. AkuRoku Soku TerraVen
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Story takes place nearly 200 years after KH series. Everyone is reborn with no memories about their past lives or previous connections. The worlds are connected, but at peace, but will the heroes have to leave their new, simple lives and rise again to save the worlds from destruction?

By the way…I know the teams name sucks, but…well, living in as simple a place as I do, these names are quite common! Well, not counting the town names of course. Anyway, we'll have to see if I continue it, depending on what you all think!

* * *

Chapter 1:

Have you ever met someone that seemed so familiar, but you just _know_ you've never met them before? Well, that's just how Roxas felt as he stared up into deep green eyes, currently framed by fiery red hair.

How had he come across this familiar man? It would be simple enough to explain, but let us be a bit more detailed than that, hmm? As most stories go, it all started that morning…

**Roxas' POV**

"Roxas! You're gonna make us late!" I groaned as Sora, my older brother by mere minutes, shook me awake. Reluctantly, I opened my eyes and turned to look at my alarm clock that I was positive hadn't gone off yet.

"Sora! Practice doesn't start until ten! It's seven!" A whine came from across the room, one which could easily be confused for my own. I snickered when the youngest of our trio, Ven, chucked a pillow at Sora's head, easily hitting his target. Such is the love between triplets, huh?

Maybe I should explain before you all get bored and click out? Well, today was our first baseball game against the famed Twilight Town Terrors. They have _never_ lost a game; until today that is! My brothers and I were playing this year, and we would put an end to their winning streak!

We each have our own little talents to contribute, but when put together, we are unbeatable. We're naturals, per say. Ven's fast, simple as that. He could hit what should be a single and make it to third before you can blink. Believe it or not, I'm not exaggerating. It was purely unnatural.

Sora was great all around, but what really stood out was his batting. He was a strong hitter and had great aim when the ball came at him. From what I can remember, Sora's never missed.

I'm a good batter too, though; I'm not fast like Ven is. Actually, I'm the slowest. But as a pitcher, I can pitch left or right handed, which is useful when one of my arms are tired or when I just want to mess up the batter. I can also bat the same way I pitch; left or right. It's a great talent when I'm up against a pitcher who can only throw one way.

We were the three least likely to make the team, but now we were like heroes, making our rise to fame together. But anyway, back to where we were…

"Come on you two, this is Twilight Town we're talking about! We have to win! Everyone's counting on us!" Sora put his hands on his hips and puffed out his chest in a heroic manner, (Yes, a Zack Fair type thing!) which made Ven giggle. I smiled to myself, though I pulled the blanket over my head stubbornly. I loved my brothers. Sora's enthusiastic, hyper personality (adorable) and Ven's innocent, childish personality (also adorable) made dealing with them worthwhile.

"So what? That doesn't mean we have to get up two hours early!" I mumbled, groaning again when I felt the brunette jump on me.

"Well, I was thinking we could go have some breakfast, then go to the field early for our own, short practice." Once the mention of food came about, I could hear Ven up and digging through his drawers.

"Hurry up Roxas! We don't have long to eat!" I chuckled at the childish excitement that was purely Ven.

"Okay, okay!" I rolled my eyes and pulled the blanket off my head, feigning annoyance. "Honestly, we have until _ten_, Ven. You'll have plenty of time to eat and we'll have plenty of time for Sora's extra practice session."

"Hehe…ten and Ven rhyme." I raised a blond eyebrow at Sora's random discovery and shook my head. And to think, he was the oldest?

"Riiight. Anyway, let me get my shower and get dressed. Then we can go eat and practice and whatever else the two of you want to do before the game." The two reluctantly agreed and I set out to get shower, never expecting things to play out the way they were eventually going to.

* * *

We all sat in the dugout, readying ourselves for one of the coach's prep speeches. This would probably be the hardest game of our 'career' if it could even be called such. Twilight Town's team, much like our own, had three star players that our coach warned us about. There was their pitcher, a man by the name of Terra, who pitched hard, fast, and accurately. It was rare that a batter ever hit off of him. He was a power house batter too, that was for sure.

Next we heard of a boy only a year older than us, who went by the name, Riku. He was the first baseman, notorious for never letting a runner get by him, so long as the ball was headed in his direction. He was fast, he was agile, and he was damn near perfect as a first baseman. Though, with Ven's speed and Sora's awesome hits, I had no doubt we would see little of him in terms of stopping our runners.

Lastly, there was the catcher. A man named…Axel. It was the strangest thing, when the name left the coach's mouth, I felt my heart speed up and my head throbbed dully. I swore I heard that name before. I took a deep breath and shrugged the strange feeling off; I'd probably read it in the newspaper, or heard it mentioned on the news. Moving on, Axel was just…an awesome catcher. He managed to catch every pitch thrown by Terra, no matter how hard or how off. With his arm, he could easily throw the ball to any position, including into the outfield, though there was really no reason they'd do that. His throws were accurate for the most part, but there were two reports of his throws hitting the runner in the head, effectively knocking them out despite the helmet they wore. Ironically enough, the two runners that had been hit had been taunting him earlier in the game while he was batting.

"Those three are the main backbone to their team, got it?" The coach crossed his arms and looked over Ven, Sora, and I. "We're gonna be counting on you boys. And Roxas," he looked at me seriously. "You have to be careful when you pitch. If you're too good for them to hit off of, the coach will play dirty and have his boys do whatever they can to get you off the field. When you bat, make sure you don't get hit. Got it?" I nodded quickly and scowled. To play like that was just…so low. "Sora, Ven that goes for the two of you too. They'll do whatever they can to win."

I saw Sora huff beside me. "These guys sound like a bunch of jerks! The ump lets them get away with it?" I nodded slowly in agreement. Maybe Twilight Town's coach paid the umps to call in his favor…? I glanced towards the ump that would be calling our game and smiled.

If that were the case, I knew we had nothing to worry about. The umpire for this game was a man by the name of Cloud Strife, a stoic man who rarely showed emotion. My brothers and I knew better though. He was a family friend, a truly caring man. Even then, he always called a fair game, siding with no team on the field.

"Don't worry about it. I'll run circles around them!" Ven grinned, raising his fist into the air, not seeming to mind when his fist collided with my head. The coach smirked and ruffled Ven's hair.

"I know ya will kid. Well, there they are." Our entire team stood and peeked through the dugout to watch as the Gummi Ship that brought the other team from their world landed in the lot nearby. It still amazed me how there were hundreds of worlds out there, all of which we could travel to.

Our opponents began to shuffle off the ship, some looking around curiously while others snickered cockily. Compared to Twilight Town, we were just a little island in the middle of nowhere, which is exactly what we were. It was still an awesome place though.

Under their coach's close watch they began to stretch in perfect unison. "They seem so disciplined. I wonder how their coach trains them to be like that?" I mumbled thoughtfully, stepping out of the dugout, followed soon by Sora and Ven.

Ven pointed towards a big, brown haired man who was warming up his arm to pitch. "T-That must be Terra," he murmured, clearing his throat to hide the stutter.

"Intimidated?" Sora teased, shoving Ven playfully. Ven scowled and crossed his arms. "And there's the infamous catcher. He seems kind of…scrawny to be a catcher."

I agreed. His body was thin, holding a girlish curve to it, and long, red hair poked out from the back of his face mask. I felt my stomach drop slightly when I realized I couldn't see his face. "They don't look that great," I lied. Anything to boost morale.

"Are you _kidding_?" Ven gripped my arm and shook me roughly, wincing at the loud "SNAP!" that echoed through the air when Terra's pitch hit Axel's glove. "Can you imagine how much damage that he could do if he hit someone with that ball? A bruise would be the least of your worries! He could probably snap a bone!"

"I could hit off him," Sora mumbled, lifting a bat from the rack nearby. He took a stance across from Terra, as if he were up to bat, and swung with perfect timing. I clapped mockingly as Sora mock bowed. "No problem!"

"I'd like to see you actually hit off of him." We turned to meet their coach, a large man with short black hair. He. Was. Huge. He towered high above us and I could hear Ven swallow nervously at the sight of him. His brown eyes examined us before he snorted. "You three don't stand a chance. You're all so small."

"We'll see if you think so once we win." I was notorious for having a temper and cocky when it came to things like this. If there was one thing I could say I truly hated, it was being underestimated due to size.

"No badgering the other players." Cloud narrowed his eyes at the other coach and I smirked. That was as close to choosing sides as he'd get. The other coach scowled, but moved back to the opposite dugout. I felt Cloud's fingers lightly ruffle my hair.

"Be good Roxas. We don't need any incidents, okay?" I smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of my head.

"Okay Cloud. So, can we get this game started?

* * *

I panted quietly and wiped the sweat off my brow. It was the last inning, one to zero. We were…losing. But this set up was perfect! We only had one out, Sora was on third, I had hit the ball just far enough to insure I made it to first, and Ven was up to bat. All he had to do was hit the ball into the outfield, and at the very least Sora could make it to home which would tie us up.

I could see Terra rub his shoulder lightly, wincing lightly, but he began to wind up anyway. Sora had accidentally clipped him when he hit the ball last which had visibly slowed down the older pitcher's pitches. It was a discreet blessing for us, but we weren't done yet.

The ball hit Axel's glove with a loud snap; Cloud called a ball. Ven stepped back from the plate and glanced between Sora and I. He was visibly nervous, his hands gripping the bat tighter than usual and his face slightly pale. I gave him a reassuring smile while Sora flashed him a thumbs up.

"The three of you are close, huh?" I glanced at the first baseman, Riku, if I remembered. He was crouched low, watching Terra and Ven closely.

"Uh, yeah," I mumbled, looking at him suspiciously. If he was trying to distract me, I wouldn't let it work! But instead of continuing the conversation, he only nodded. Well, I guess not everyone on this team was a complete jerk.

Terra sighed to relax himself and rolled the ball in his hand. Everything had gotten so quiet, I noticed. The brunette wound up once more, but as he went to throw the ball, a loud bang resounded, startling us all. Terra's arm slipped and the ball went off its course. My eyes widened as the ball make its familiar snap, but this time, it was followed by a crack; Ven went down, dropping the bat and throwing his hands over his nose.

"Time out!" Cloud called, kneeling next to Ven. Sora and I looked at each other worriedly and ran to our youngest brother's side.

"Let me see it Ven," I cooed soothingly, moving Ven's hands from his nose, wincing at the blood that seeped towards his open lips. "Okay…um, here." I snatched the cloth that Cloud handed me and began to lightly dab the blood away.

"What was that noise anyway?" Sora placed a hand on Ven's shoulder. "That wasn't normal…"

As if to prove his point, screams split through the air; it was chaos! I could see players from both teams running away from the field, staring up at the sky in terror. I followed their gazes and my eyes widened. I saw a black, clawed hand reaching towards us, glowing yellow eyes peering down at us emotionlessly.(1)

"W-What…is THAT!?" I heard Sora cry out and cling to both Ven and I nervously. I could hear Cloud's voice, yelling for us to move, but…

Suddenly, I hit the ground hard, wincing as a weight settled over top of me. I could faintly hear Sora and Ven cry out indignantly, but the sound of my heart pounding in my ears drowned them out. My eyes opened slowly and I stared up, meeting deep green that made my breath hitch in my throat.

And that's where we started. Those green eyes looking into mine worriedly, hands slowly pulling me up so that we could get away from the dark beast that stared after us, but didn't bother giving chase. I tore my gaze away from his to look around, relieved when I saw Sora and Ven already with the group of quaking people, safe from the monster behind us.

Even as we watched as the creature disappeared into a wisp of shadows, all I could think about were those familiar, green eyes…

* * *

(1) It was the Darkside Heartless!

No, I don't see them playing baseball or anything, but they're supposed to be living 'normal' lives, up until now. Let them all have some fun! But if you liked it, tell me and I'll continue it!


	2. Chapter 2

Just so you all know, this story is basically me trying a new writing style. Instead of writing in third person, I want to try to work in the characters POV. So I will be switching characters every chapter, just to work with different personalities. Please, tell me what you all think so I know how I'm doing with this new style!

Ages:

Sora: 16

Roxas: 16

Ven: 16

Riku: 17

Axel: 18

Terra: 18

* * *

Chapter 2:

**Ven's POV**

My heart was pounding. That…monster had tried to crush my brothers and I! Seriously!? Why us?

I couldn't help but spitefully wonder why it hadn't gone after the man who had broken my now, but I felt my anger melt away. That man—Terra, was it?—was staring at me warmly, hand gripping my shoulder in a comforting kind of way. Those blue eyes captivated me. He had saved my life.

Just as the monster was about to crush us, Terra had managed to pull me away by the shirt; I could see Sora being pulled away by the first baseman and Roxas just narrowly escaping death when the catcher tackled him away.

I quivered lightly, continuing to stare up into my savior's eyes. My own eyes began to burn with tears. It's embarrassing to admit, so you have to promise not to tell anyone! Promise? Good. I scare really easily. And let me tell you something, it doesn't get much scarier than a near death experience. What made it even scarier was that I was nearly killed by a _real_ monster!

I burst into tears, clinging to Terra tightly, ignoring the surprised looks he gave me. "M-My nose hurts so much!" I sobbed. It was the truth. My nose did hurt, but that was far from the truth of my tears.

Sora chuckled weakly, sounding unsure, but he pried me away from Terra and hugged me close. "It's okay Ven," he cooed. "We'll take you to the doctor. Your nose will be fine."

Thank you Sora for backing up my little fib. Yep! I'm just in pain! I wasn't scared at all! Seriously; I'm not lying!

But anyway, I nodded slowly and wiped my eyes. The monster had gone back to wherever it had come from, much to everyone's relief, but as for Twilight Town's team…

The Gummi Ship they had arrived in was in ruins. Well, that explained the crash we had heard earlier. I heard Terra's coach sadly mumble something about the driver having been on the ship.

"Well boys," their coach started, taking off his hat and rubbing the back of his neck. "I'll see about getting another ship to pick us up. We may have to stay here for the night."

* * *

I had just gotten back from the hospital. My nose was not broken, amazingly enough. Now I was in my room, flashlight in hand, checking under my bed. Just in case.

"Ven, what are you doing?" I jumped, wincing when I hit my head off the frame of my bed. Roxas was staring at me with arms crossed. "There are no monsters under your bed."

My face flushed. "I-I wasn't looking for monsters!" I sulked when the lights came on. "They won't come out with the lights on!"

Roxas sighed and pulled me to my feet. "I was scared too Ven. You're not alone." I blinked at Roxas in disbelief.

"You were scared?" I asked slowly. Roxas was the most serious of us three. He was never scared of anything! He wasn't even scared when our parents died two years ago, leaving us alone in the world. Now that was bravery; though I guess we did have Cloud. Cloud bought us food and other necessities, though we lived alone. But I'm getting off topic.

"Of course. But I can't help but wonder why it came after us." That was Roxas. Always over thinking everything.

"Uh, because we were there?" Roxas didn't seem so sure, but he shrugged and nodded. He wanted to say something else. I could see it in his eyes.

"You're probably right. Now come on; Sora just finished making us lunch." Ah, yes. Food was good. Food made everything better. I nodded and scurried from the room calling out for Roxas to follow. He would probably stand there thinking if I didn't.

I grabbed the salad that had been prepared for me and went to the living room where Sora was watching TV, eating a bowl of Ramen Noodles. We may have been triplets, but we all had our different tastes. I just happened to love the taste of a fresh salad in the afternoon. Sora enjoyed warm meals, anything would do. And Roxas would take anything that was quick and easy. Today, that was a simple bowl of cereal.

"That's not lunch Roxas," Sora mumbled, slurping a string of noodle that was hanging from his mouth. "Besides, we're low on cereal."

"We're out now." Roxas smirked and snatched the remote from Sora, flipping through the channels. Sora scowled, but shrugged it off, turning back to the television.

"Ooh! Cartoons! I wanna watch cartoons!" I called as Roxas flipped by them. He seemed reluctant, but turned back to the cartoon channels and sat the remote aside. Maybe I was a little old for cartoons? Oh well!

The rest of our lunch was uneventful, until the doorbell rang that is. We all sat our bowls down and glanced between one another. This was a game of ours whenever the doorbell or telephone rang: see who could get it first.

Sora jumped up first, but Roxas grabbed his leg and pulled him back down on the couch, jumping up and running by me. I put my leg out and tripped him, laughing when he fell to the floor. I dived overtop him and landed near the doorway to the kitchen. They were both up again, coming after me fast. Before I could think to move, two bodies plowed into me, knocking all three of us to the floor. We were a tangle of limbs, all trying to be the first to get free and get to the door.

The bell rang again. Before I knew it, Sora was free and to the door, a victorious grin on his face. I sulked and Roxas mumbled, "Damn," before Sora opened the door to greet out visitor.

There were three surprising people at our door, one of which was Terra. I don't mean to sound rude, but I just couldn't remember the other two's names. The catcher and first baseman that we were warned about before the game started…yeah, them. Terra's name just stuck out in my head easily for some strange reason.

"We're sorry to bother you," Terra started, rubbing the back of his head. He didn't seem like the type who talked to others very often. "The hotel is full and your coach suggested that we see about staying with you for the night?"

Sora held up a finger. "Uh, one moment?" Terra nodded and looked back at his companions as Sora rushed over to Roxas and me. We whispered amongst one another, not really saying anything coherent, but we mentally came to an agreement. It was scary how we seemed to read each other's minds.

"It's the least we could do," Sora started.

"You three saved our lives," Roxas agreed.

"So the answer's yes!" I smiled brightly and nodded. After all, the house our parents left us was more than big enough to house the extra persons. Sora motioned the three in and closed the door behind them.

"Thanks," Terra mumbled, looking around the kitchen curiously. He turned back to us and gave a small, almost unnoticeable smile. "I figure we should personally introduce ourselves. I'm Terra."

"Yo. I'm Axel," the red head waved a hand nonchalantly, still busying himself with looking around the kitchen, looking at one of the pictures near the door.

"I'm Riku," the previously known 'first baseman' nodded politely. I could see Sora smile widely, though I really didn't know why. Maybe he was happy to have company?

"I'm Sora!" My brother's eyes were glued to Riku, a large smile still in place. Riku gave him a soft smile in turn.

"The name's Roxas." His eyes were looking to the floor uncomfortably. He was always shy with company. Axel's eyes were planted on Roxas firmly and he was grinning. It was kinda weird.

"And I'm Ven!" I gave my sweetest smile and waved. "It's nice to officially meet you." Those blue eyes were on me again. Those beautiful, almost familiar, blue eyes. I shook my head of that thought.

"Roxas, why don't you show them the guest room? I need to see if Cloud can pick some stuff up for us. Especially cereal." Sora crossed his arms. Roxas rolled his eyes and began up the stairs.

"Fine, but I'm sure you could live without cereal!" As our guests followed Roxas up stairs, Sora stuck his tongue out playfully.

"Hey, you okay Ven?" I blinked repetitively and looked at Sora. I guess I zoned out. "I asked if you could get the dishes from the living room and put them in the sink."

"Uh, yeah, okay!" I nodded and hurried to the living room to clean up a little before our visitors could see the slight mess. The house was usually well kept, but we had had a little video game party the night before. We really had some good times together.

I sighed, my mind wandering back to Terra. He seemed to be a nice guy, but so very _familiar_. I just couldn't remember where I seen him before, or if I'd even come in contact with him before. Feelings like these are something that you shouldn't ignore though.

"I'm sorry about your nose. Are you okay?" I gasped in surprise and turned to Terra once more. He seemed concerned, looking at my bruising nose remorsefully.

"Oh, this? Its fine! It's not broken or anything, just bruised," I assured. "Besides, it wasn't your fault. That bang scared all of us."

"Still…you're sure you're okay?" He seemed so worried about me, which completely shocked me. Terra was practically a stranger to me, one who had save my life, and yet he was still so worried about what he had done? Even if he had broken my nose, I think saving my life was more than enough compensation!

"I'm positive; I'm perfectly fine." Terra gave me a soft smile and nodded, obviously relieved. "And I never got a chance to thank you. You know, for saving me."

His cheeks flushed lightly, and I couldn't help but grin. It was kind of cute! "It was no problem. I couldn't just stand by and let it happen."

"Well, it was very…brave of you." My attention was drawn back to his eyes. Those deep pools of blue. Maybe the sense of familiarity was because his eyes were similar to Sora and Roxas', as well as my own? No, that wasn't it. They were just…I just don't know.

Terra snorted quietly. "Brave? I don't know about that. It was only the natural thing to do. Don't you agree?"

"Y-Yeah, of course!" I tore my gaze away from his and looked to the floor. "Most people wouldn't think so though. As you saw earlier, most people just ran away."

"That was fearing for their lives. Fear will do that to people." Terra ruffled my hair lightly and I blushed lightly.

"You weren't scared?" I asked, my heart sinking. I had been terrified, though I'm pretty sure I already told you all that, right?

"I didn't say that. It's hard not to be afraid when there's a monster towering over you. I just worried more about your brothers and you then I did about myself."

I stared at him in awe. How many people do you know could honestly say they could put their fears aside like that? It was…! My eyes traveled back to meet his, and I was finally able to put out a word to describe them. Much like his line of thinking, those familiar eyes of his could only be described as…perfect.

This was just the beginning of something that none of us could have expected.

* * *

Second chapter! Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

I appreciate all those who are reading this story, and though I haven't got many reviews at all, but I'll take all the story alerts and favorite story alerts that I've got that people are enjoying this story. So, thank you all! And even bigger thanks to those who reviewed! It really encourages me! ^_^

Edit: Some of you may think this is an update, but I was replacing the chapter because I noticed that the site messed up some of the italics while the 'voice' is talking...I will have the next update soon though!

* * *

Chapter 3:

Sora's POV

I felt ridiculous. We had company over, and I was slaving over the stove like some housewife! A frilly, navy blue apron was tied around my waist, which just added insult to injury. Now, don't laugh at me! I always wore this apron when I cooked, just for Ven. He had gotten it for me last Christmas and had seen nothing wrong with the frills on the edges. At first, I had figured it was just a prank, but when I saw the large, happy smile on his face when he saw me open it, I just smiled and thanked him as if I actually enjoyed it.

Our guests, my brothers, and I were able to agree on a simple dinner of spaghetti and garlic bread. So I was stuck cooking while everyone else played video games in the living room. I let out an exasperated sigh at the thought that I was being left out. Oh well. At least everyone was getting along.

I looked down at the apron with a quick scowl. If nothing else, it made for a good hand towel and kept my clothes clean. I already had splotches of spaghetti sauce staining the apron, among other things, so I supposed I should be grateful.

"It doesn't look so bad on you." I turned quickly, half scared, and met aquamarine colored eyes. Riku. "It could be so much worse. You know, it could be pink."

I looked down at the apron once more and nodded. That was true. Ven could have chosen a pink one, covered in red hearts, or something girly like that. I shuddered at the very thought of wearing such a girlish item in front of our current guest. Not that the apron I had on was completely manish, but still!

"I guess you're right," I mumbled, turning back to stir the sauce that had started to splatter onto the stove. Even more of a mess I would be stuck cleaning after dinner while my younger brothers wandered away with our visitors to play more video games. Man, life was cruel sometimes.

Arms suddenly wrapped around my waist. I nearly screamed and raised my hands to shove Riku away, but I froze when I saw the look of pure sadness on his face.

"I'm sorry," he whispered, though he still didn't let go. "You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago. But he's gone now."

"Oh," I mumbled, relaxing slightly, unknowingly leaning against the older boy. He must have cared about this other boy a lot. "Were you two close friends?"

"Yeah. I always wished we were more than that, but he loved someone else." I gasped when I was pulled tighter against the body behind me. Okay, this was getting awkward! But I didn't have the heart to pull away…

I let out a sudden whine; my head was starting to throb and the room was spinning! Riku was holding me up, his grip tightening even more. Then everything just stopped. The room was fading into nothingness. I couldn't hear anything anymore. Even the arms holding me up seemed to disappear.

"Don't fight it Sora. These are things you need to remember. The worlds are in trouble again. The worlds need you; need us."

My head tilted towards the voice slowly. I could see his eyes, Riku's eyes. But that was it. My eyes slipped close and I gave into the unconsciousness that had been calling to me.

* * *

I woke up in an unfamiliar place. Scratch that. This place was just weird! I was standing on a pillar in the middle of a big, dark abyss. The pillar's top was covered in stained glass, decorated in blues and greens. In the center were three, blank circles. But the outside edges of the decorative glass are what caught my eye.

Ven, Roxas, and I were painted around the edges, our hands loosely connected. We seemed to be asleep, if our closed eyes and peaceful expressions gave anything away.

"How strange," I mumbled, walking closer to my picture on the glass. I had to admit, it looked just like me. The clothes were kind of weird. At least Ven and Roxas' clothes were normal, even though they were practically dressed the same.

Some of you may be wondering how I was bale to tell Roxas and Ven apart, seeing as they were almost perfect copies of one another. Well, in the picture, one was smiling slightly while the other was frowning. Obviously the smiling one was Ven. He almost never frowned! Roxas on the other hand…

Wait a minute! This wasn't the time to get all distracted! I was in an unfamiliar place, standing on a lonely pillar with no escape, in a dark abyss, and with no one to help me or keep me company!

Maybe this was all a dream? I did recall passing out in Riku's arms, the I heard him talking to me…how cliché was that?

"_It's been a long time since you were last here. Do you remember?_" Despite the booming voice coming from seemingly nowhere, I felt no fear. Strange, huh? "_It would seem you have long forgotten you time here. Your previous life came and went as all do. The time is drawing near yet again for you to awaken. Are you ready?_"

"Ready for what?" I called out. I was so confused. Was I supposed to do something special?

"_Hmm…it would seem you're not quite ready to move forward. Look at the glass._" I listened. One of the three, blank circles began to glow, revealing a blurry, twisted image that I couldn't make out. "_This person is the key to your memory. He is the key to your past, present, and future._"

"The picture's too blurry. I can't tell who it is!" I looked back to the image, turning my head this way and that, but there was still nothing I recognized.

"_Who do you think it is?_" I huffed and crossed my arms. Did I not just say I didn't know? "_Look into your heart; think of who would affect your life the most._"

"My brothers?" I asked immediately. My brothers had always influenced me, so why not?

"_No. You and your brothers are connected, heart and mind, make no mistake. However, the person you seek is an outside force; one that you knew for a lifetime, yet you know nothing of him now._" Oh yeah, that simplified things for me.

"_**Giving up already? Come on, Sora. I thought you were stronger than that.**_"

What was that!? That voice did sound familiar…yes! It was the same voice that had whispered to me before I came here, Riku's voice!

The once blurry picture began to twist and morph, until Riku's face was revealed, lining up across from my figure.

"Riku? But I've only known him for a day. Besides, he's leaving tomorrow!" This dream was starting to give me a headache. It made no sense to me! This talk of other lifetimes and stuff…

"_Do you know about the Heartless?_" the voice suddenly asked. So much for Riku.

"I've heard of them in school, I think. They were created from shadows, but then some guy came around and destroyed them all. Right?" The voice let out a sigh.

"_Not quite. The Heartless were created from the darkness in people's hearts. As you should know, there is darkness in every heart. So, when a person loses their heart, they become a Heartless._" I let out and "Oh," and nodded slowly. They never taught us about that in school. "_The hero, a young boy chosen by the Keyblade, fought the Heartless among other enemies. He did so to save his two, closest friends. And save them, he did._"

"Okay," I crossed my arms, nodding in understanding. "So, what's a Keyblade?"

"_The Keyblade is a weapon that chooses its master. Only one with a strong heart can wield it; it's the key that connects everything._" I was so lost. None of this made any sense. I just wanted to wake up!

"**SORA!!**" I winced as Roxas and Ven's voices cut into my mind. They sounded worried, not that I could blame them. After this dream, I was worrying myself.

"_Go on. You will have your awakening soon, but not now._" My eyes widened slightly. I'd have to come back here!? No way!!

I suddenly felt myself sinking as if the once glass pillar had turned to water. I struggled, of course, but it was no use. I was pulled under, left staring up at the stained glass. Before my eyed slipped closed, I swore I saw my picture's eyes open very slightly…

* * *

"Come on Sora! Wake up!" My eyes snapped open. "Thank goodness…don't you ever scare us like that again!" I felt someone punch my arm roughly. Ah yes, awake to face Roxas' wrath.

"Don't be so heartless Roxas! What if he's hurt or sick? Awe, now I felt bad. Ven sounded horrified or like he was going to cry, and it was all my fault! But then again, when he said 'heartless'…I shook my head. It was just a dream.

"I'm fine. My head kind of hurts though." Ven clung to me, not letting go, even as I tried to push him away.

"Riku said you just passed out. No more cooking spaghetti for you!" I gave Ven a blank look and Roxas rolled his eyes. As if it were the spaghetti's fault? "So what happened? Why did you just pass out like that?"

I began to think. Why had I passed out? Honestly, I didn't remember anymore. Even the dream was beginning to fade from my mind. "I can't remember. I was stirring the spaghetti and I just…fainted, I guess?" Roxas sighed. I could see he was getting worried about the whole situation. It wasn't exactly normal to just pass out like that. He set his hand against my forehead.

"You're kind of warm. We should have Cloud take you to the doctor tomorrow." My eyes widened and I shook my head quickly. "Sora, you have to. If you're getting sick and randomly passing out, we need to find out if it's serious!"

"I passed out once! No big deal!" Ven looked at me with his wide, innocent eyes. "Don't you start…" His eyes widened more and began to water. "No, Ven!"

"P-Please…?" He added a sniffle for more effect. Damn him and his adorable personality. It was so hard to resist him!

"Okay. I'll go to the doctor, but no hospitals, no matter what's wrong with me!" Ven smiled widely, all trace of tears gone.

"It depends how serious it is. If you're going to die or you need some special treatment to get better, it's straight off to the hospital," Roxas said firmly. There was no fighting him. He had me beat.

"Okay, okay." I gave in, but only reluctantly.

"Hey, the spaghetti's done." I looked up at Riku, blushing lightly. I didn't remember much about passing out, but I did vaguely remember him holding me. His eyes flickered over to look at me and he smiled slightly. "You're awake. I'm glad you're okay then."

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled, looking away slowly. My face was getting even warmer. Was he worried about me? It was almost as if I could still feel his arms around my waist, holding me against him tightly. "Roxas is gonna have Cloud take me to the doctor tomorrow, but I think I'm okay. Maybe I was just tired."

"Or maybe you needed to get out of that kitchen. It's awfully hot in there." Axel walked in with a smirk. It made me worry for our kitchen. "But anyway, maybe you should stay in here and relax. I'm sure Riku wouldn't mind getting your dinner for you." His voice was playful, but Riku sent him a weak glare.

"He's right Sora. Just stay down, okay?" Was Roxas actually agreeing with someone? He never agreed with a person. He was way too argumentative!

"Whatever. Whaaaatever." I lay back on the couch and sighed as everyone left to get their plates. As they did, I looked back towards Riku, smiling when I caught another glimpse of those lovely eyes.

* * *

That was the next chapter! I must say though, if it feels I'm moving fast with this story, it's because if I slow it down, I'll get bored, and if I get bored, I'll stop updating! Don't want that, do we? Well, I hope you enjoyed!


	4. Chapter 4

For the record, I am going to eventually put chapters in Terra, Axel, and Riku's point of view too, but right now I'm sticking to Roxas, Sora, and Ven. Okay? Okay. Thank you to all who reviewed and read!! It's always appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 4:

**Roxas' POV**

Dinner went by quick enough. We gathered around the TV and put in a movie of Sora's choice (unsurprisingly one of his favorite animes, in which he demanded we watch as many of the episodes as possible before we crashed). About half way through the third episode, I stood, grabbed the phone, and made my way to the kitchen.

"Who are you calling this late?" Sora called after me. Why did he have to be so damned nosy?

"Cloud. I have to make sure he's free to take you to the doctor tomorrow." My response earned an exasperated groan from the brunette, which drew a giggle from Ven. I smirked and dialed the number.

"Yo?" I raised an eyebrow at the greeting, a blush lightly dusting my cheeks. Someone, please tell me I didn't interrupt anything!

"H-Hey Zack. Um…is Cloud there?" There was nothing that would get me used to Cloud being gay! Don't get me wrong; I have absolutely nothing against gays! In fact, I sometimes question whether I was gay. I also had no problem with Zack. Zack was a great guy and obviously cared for Cloud a lot. He helped take care of us when Cloud couldn't and often brought us presents. What I was wholly against was walking in on the two while they were…you know what I mean, right? Don't make me say it!

"Not right now. He went to get pizza!" I could tell he was grinning as he always did when he spoke about Cloud. "Anything I could do for you?"

"Do you know if Cloud's free tomorrow? Sora passed out earlier and I'd like to get him to a doctor as soon as possible." Zack hummed worriedly, the sound of his boots walking across the tiled floor of Cloud's kitchen echoing into the phone.

"Is he okay now? I could drive you to the hospital if you give me a few minutes." See? Zack was a caring guy, even if he goofed off most of the time.

"No, he's fine right now. He's resting on the couch and I doubt he'd let us take him to the hospital anyway." I heard something shuffling on Zack's end. He was probably checking Cloud's schedule.

"Well, it looks like Spike is all clear tomorrow. I'll tell you what! If everything's okay with Sora, we'll all go out to eat and watch a movie. My treat." I smiled. That did sound nice, but…

"We have guests. They couldn't make it back after the game—"

"That monster, right? Cloud told me about the whole thing. Really weird, but I'm glad you're all okay. But anyway, why don't you invite them along? Like I said, it's my treat!" I couldn't argue with that. It would give us a chance to get to know our guests better, especially Axel…

"If you're sure. Thanks Zack." I grinned. "But don't you have work tomorrow?"

"Mmm…eh, I'm due for a day off anyway! Sephiroth shouldn't mind!" Ah yes, the mysterious Sephiroth. He was technically Zack's boss, but they were more on a 'friendly' basis, but Sephiroth was so stiff and quiet that you'd never know it unless you truly knew him. I met him once and he was…intimidating to say the least. You know, when I think about it, I have no idea what Zack does. He never discusses it and we never ask. He does leave an awful lot though.

"Are you sure? I don't want you to get in trouble." Zack laughed.

"Trust me Roxas! Seph won't mind if I take a day off. Of course, if you don't believe me, I have his number right here. You could call him to make sure for me."

"Zack! Stop scaring my kids!" I sighed in relief. Thank you Cloud!

I heard the two begin to whisper between each other, Zack explaining the situation to the other blond. Yes, by the way, Cloud did call us 'his kids'. He used to do so jokingly, but anymore, I think he was serious and I was just fine with that.

"Roxas? Do you need me to come over there?" I shook my head quickly.

"No Cloud. He can wait until tomorrow; he's fine right now!" I heard Zack and Cloud whisper again, followed shortly after by a pained whine from Zack.

"We'll be there in ten minutes." I sighed at Cloud's stubbornness. Not even Zack could change his mind.

"But what about the pizza!?" Zack whined again. I could hear Cloud growl.

"Just take the damned thing with out!" That was followed by a click, signaling that I had been hung up on. I rolled my eyes and laughed. Yeah, they were a great couple.

I went back into the living room and sat next to Axel. I really wanted a chance to get to know him. That feeling of familiarity and warmth I felt when I was around him was driving me crazy! I just wanted to scream out, "Why do you make me feel like this?" but that may have made things a bit awkward between us. Didn't want that!

"You okay?" I looked up into his alluring, green eyes and nodded slowly. I probably looked like a lovesick, teenage girl! Dammit!

"Yeah," I mumbled, grabbing the remote and pausing the show. "So, after Sora goes to the doctor tomorrow, a friend offered to take us all out to eat and to a movie. Sound good?"

"Coach said that if he didn't call by the end of the night, we would be stuck here another day. Sitting around doesn't sound too appealing, so I'm in." I mentally cheered at the red head's agreement. It was my chance to get closer to him. Thank you Zack!

"Yeah, that sounds fun," Riku confirmed and Terra nodded. Ven was beaming at Terra's nod and the corner of Sora's lips twitched upwards. I had to wonder if they were feeling the same as me. "So, when's his appointment?"

"Ten. Which mean we have until eleven or eleven-thirty to get there!" We turned to look at Cloud and Zack, laughing at Zack's joke. Hey, it was true though! Cloud glared back at Zack.

"Don't encourage them to sleep in! We're going t be there before ten. If they can get him in earlier, we'll have the rest of the day to go out and do…whatever you're planning to do." Zack pouted playfully.

"Don't be like that Spike! It'll be fun!" His eyes lit up suddenly and he was grinning even more than usual. "After the movie, why don't we go out to the island and go swimming?" Sora and Ven's eyes lit up.

"I want to go!!" They both called out excitedly. Zack nodded, punching his fist into his hand.

"Then we will! Now get to bed so you can be up early. We don't want to make Cloud all grouchy tomorrow, do we?"

* * *

I lay awake that night, staring up at the ceiling that I couldn't actually see. I couldn't wait for tomorrow. It was my chance to not only get closer to Axel, but figure out where I felt I knew him from.

"Roxas? Are you still awake?" I looked towards Ven's bed, startled by the sudden disruption of my thoughts. Ven's bed had been places against the window so that the streetlights, along with the moon and stars, always provided him with a comforting glow. He was so childish, but I loved him for it.

"Yeah. What's wrong?" I could see a movement from his side of the room and, before I knew it, he was climbing onto my bed. He curled himself close to me as I wrapped an arm around him. Ven often slept with Sora or I when he was scared, like during a storm.

"I'm worried about Sora. And…" he trailed off, burying his face into my shoulder.

"And what?" I asked, running a hand up and down his back. My little brother was so fearful sometimes, but that just drove me to keep him happy and safe.

"The monsters. I'm scared they'll come after us again. Then what would we do Roxas?"

"It'll be okay. Sora will be fine and I don't see any monsters coming after us," Ven gave me a look full of uncertainty. "If they do come after us, we'll just turn the lights on, okay?" Ven gave me a bright smile and nodded.

"Yeah! But if that doesn't work, maybe Terra's big enough to just scare them away." I rose and eyebrow at that. Where did that come from? "Hey, Roxas? Maybe you can tell me why."

"Why what?" I asked, turning on the lamp beside my bed. Ven's face held a thoughtful expression.

"Well, at first I though I was just grateful to Terra for saving me earlier, but now I'm not so sure." He was rambling; a bad habit of his when he was nervous.

"Slow down for a minute! Take a deep breath…good. Now, calmly explain to me what you're talking about." Ven sighed and rubbed his head. I had the vague idea that he didn't know what he was talking about.

"All through tonight, while I was sitting next to him, my stomach felt all funny. It kept flipping and I felt really jittery. But after he went into the kitchen with the others, the feeling went away. Then, when he came back, the feeling came back too."

I felt another weight settle on my bed. "I felt the same way with Riku." So Sora was awake too. "I don't know what it is. It feels so strange."

"It sounds like you two have crushes on them," I mumbled slyly. Sure, I had similar feelings around Axel, but my brothers didn't need to know that right now. I hear the two gasp in surprise.

"D-Do you really thing that's it?" Ven sounded worried. "That could make things weird between us. I don't like the thought of that."

"That doesn't make sense. We've dated girls! We can't be gay when we've dated girls!" I rolled my eyes at the two. It wasn't as bad as they were making it out to be.

"So? Zack and Cloud both dated girls before they dated each other. Besides, do you remember ever having a relationship with a girl that clicked?" They both spluttered, trying to think of an answer.

"Ah! Kairi and I were really close!" Sora seemed triumphant in his answer.

"And Aqua and me were happy together!" I snorted with a smirk on my face.

"You guys have been friends forever. It was easy to mistake the feeling. And even then, you didn't stay together." My brothers remained quiet for awhile before Sora let out a heavy sigh.

"I guess you're right. I'm gay…Cloud will be so proud!" he joked, a grin back on his face. Ven giggled and nodded.

"I wonder what Terra and Riku would think though?" Ven mumbled. They both fell silent again.

"Come on you two. You have all of tomorrow with them. We'll figure out how they swing then. Now, let's go to sleep!" I turned the lamp off once more and pulled the blankets over us. "G'night you two."

"Good night."

"Night night!"

* * *

"I've got it!" I called, grabbing the phone. Everything seemed unusually hectic today. Cloud was trying to cook us all a quick breakfast, Ven was begging him to let him help, Zack had taken our three guests to buy swim trunks for later, Sora was taking his time in the shower, and I was packing some things for the beach. I felt overloaded with how much was going on at once!

"Hello?" I answered, zipping the bag that held towels for our swimming trip.

"Is Zachary there?" My eyes widened slightly. Why did _I_ have to be the one to answer the phone!?

"N-No sir," I stuttered, cursing my trembling voice. Even over the phone, Sephiroth intimidated me! "I believe he was requesting the day off."

"The day off? I received no such request." Though his voice was still soft, I could tell he was irritated. For those of you out there who hold a job, and you have a boss like Sephiroth, don't just assume you're good to miss work! It's dangerous for the rest of us!

"I-I, uh, don't know sir. He decided late last night, so maybe he didn't want to disturb you?" I swallowed nervously, tempted to hand the phone off to Cloud and let him handle it. I didn't want to get Zack into trouble.

"Hmm…does he have an appropriate reason to miss?" I inwardly groaned. I was so tempted to say he was sick, but lying only brought about trouble. Temptation be damned!

"No sir, I don't think so. H-He wanted to take my brothers and I out for the day." I scratched my head, knowing that Sephiroth would probably call Zack into work. I should've just stuck with the lie!

"So he's ill?" I looked at the phone blankly. Wasn't expecting the response! Was I thinking out loud?

"Sir?" I asked, confused. Sephiroth chuckled quietly.

"Tell him to take the rest of the week to rest. Understand?" He said it slowly and deliberately. Sephiroth was going to lie for Zack _and _give him the rest of the week off? Suddenly, Sephiroth didn't seem very intimidating.

"Yes sir! I'll be sure to tell him!" I was slowly relaxing, a small smile on my face. Zack must have mentioned us to him before. Sephiroth may have understood that we didn't to do much since our parents passed, or maybe he just felt that Zack deserved the time off. Either way, I wasn't complaining!

"Good. Have fun." With that, our chat was over. What a way to start the day, huh? I shrugged, grabbing the bag, and walked into the kitchen.

Ven was filling the plates with eggs, bacon, and toast, a smile on his face. He was always happy to help out. "Breakfast is done Roxas. Cloud says we need to hurry and eat."

I nodded, sitting at the table. I was more than ready to eat and get on with the day. "Where did Cloud go?" Ven sat across from me, picking up a piece of bacon and gnawing on it idly.

"He went to drag Sora out of the shower. Sora's trying to take as long as possible, hoping that the doctor will cancel his appointment." He sighed, poking at his eggs. "I just wish he'd hurry up. I wanna…you know."

I agreed. The sooner we got Sora's doctor's appointment over with, the sooner we'd be able to figure out just what kind of people our new friends were into. Wouldn't it be great if _all_ of them were gay? That brought about a problem to my mind. Let's say…Terra were gay. Would Ven really be able to go with him knowing that Sora couldn't be with Riku because Riku was straight? This could potentially hurt us, but I was ready for that! I really hope the others were ready too.

"NOOOO!" Ven and I blinked at one another.

"I guess he got Sora out of the shower," I chuckled through a mouthful of eggs. Ven nodded quickly, grinning in amusement as a loud thump came from upstairs. After a few moments, Cloud came down the stairs, soaked.

"What happened to you?" Ven laughed. Cloud sighed, shaking his head and sitting at the table to eat his own breakfast.

"I told him I would come in after him if he didn't get out. He didn't come out." Outside, I could hear the sound of a car door being shut. Zack must've been back.

"You do realize that it's gonna take more time now that you have to go home and change, right?" Cloud's eyes trailed up from his plate to land on me. At first I thought he was going to glare, but he shrugged instead.

"It was worth it."

* * *

Well, there it is! Longer than the others too! Review and tell me what you think! Pretty please? Nah, I'm not gonna beg like that. Haha!


	5. Author's Note

*sighs* No, this isn't another chapter…I've received two reviews throughout this story already, complaining about yaoi and blah, blah, blah. If the two of you think I care what you have to say, then you're sadly mistaken! You know it's going to be yaoi from the description. You don't have to read it if you don't want to. It makes me wonder why you're reading my story in the first place if it bugs you so much. Anyway, both reviews have been deleted and discarded into the deepest pits of hell within my deleted items. To those of you who do enjoy my story, I will have an update soon (if nothing else, just to bug the people who are bothered by it)! See you soon!

-Ixcalia


	6. Chapter 5

O.O I'm gonna update! It's about freakin' time…I bet you're all thinking the same thing, right? Then let me get to it! Enjoy:

Chapter 5:

**Ven's POV**

Sora's doctor appointment went by quicker than we all thought. The doctor couldn't seem to find anything strange with him, thankfully. That took a weight from my shoulders…afterwards we had eaten, and went to the theater to see a movie. Now, we were on to the best part; to the beach! Or to the island across the water anyway…not many people went over to the island, but ever since I was little, me, my brothers, and my friends loved to go over to the island and play. Right now, we were just waiting for a ride though. Of course, Zack was trying to handle that. He was on the phone, talking to someone…

"Come on 'Geal, nothing will happen to the boat, I promise! I just need it for the day!...No, I'm just using it to get us to the island. I won't take it anywhere else!...Great! I just need you to bring me the key." Zack glanced back at us all, and gave a sheepish grin before pacing around, still on the phone. "Thanks 'Geal, you're the best! We'll be waiting by the docks!" He clicked his phone shut, looking back at us again.

"Shouldn't you have had this all worked out yesterday when you brought up the brilliant idea to go to the island?" Cloud grumbled quietly, sitting on a nearby bench. I giggled quietly. Cloud always seemed so grumpy.

"Angeal's on his way with the key to his boat. We'll be on our way in no time!" Zack sat down beside Cloud, a big grin still on his face. "Man, it's great havin' a day off!"

"It'd be even better if we were on the island," Roxas grumbled from beside me, sitting down on the dock and hanging his feet over the edge.

"It's not like waiting is going to hurt us Roxas," Sora laughed from the other side of Roxas, patting him on the back. Poor Roxas looked so irritated. I couldn't blame him for being impatient though. I mean, how long had it been since we had gone to the island? It'd been forever! At least it felt like it…

A shadow suddenly settled over me, and I glanced up to see Terra towering above me, looking out towards the island with a look of curiosity on his face. "Something wrong?" I asked.

Terra looked down at me with a small smile, and shook his head. "Oh, no…just thinking. I suppose this place just seemed somewhat familiar to me. Maybe my parents brought me here when I was little."

"Do you miss them?" I asked suddenly, looking down into the water below. I missed my parents...the only difference was that Terra would eventually return home to them. My parents weren't even alive anymore…

"Oh, my parents died when I was seven, when my house burnt down. I live with my grandfather now. Though, to answer your question, I do miss them." My eyes widened, and I bit my lip hard. It might not be a good idea to bring up painful memories to someone you're completely starting to crush on…seriously.

"S-Sorry! I didn't know!" Terra laughed quietly and offered me a small smile. I felt myself relax under his gaze, and my face suddenly felt warm. Oh, I was blushing! I hated that! What was I blushing for anyway!

"You didn't know; it's alright. Besides, I can't regret too much. I love living with my grandfather. He's taught me so much, and he loves me just as much as my parents did." I nodded slowly, a weak smile coming back to my face. "Maybe you know his name. He used to be a famous martial artist by the name of Eraqus. He became pretty famous."

I let out a small gasp at the name, and my stomach suddenly dropped; I felt sick. My head swam, and my vision blurred. And suddenly, there was this picture, something playing in front of me. I was suddenly full of fear and sadness. An older man stood in front of me, holding a key-shaped weapon. He was speaking, but I couldn't hear anything. My eyes were burning with tears…then suddenly a shadow appeared and shoved me through some portal, and I saw the scene began to blur, then disappear completely, leaving me in darkness.

I stood up sharply, stumbled back, and nearly lost my footing, but Terra caught my arm before I fell back into the water. I felt so dizzy, and so sick…what was that I just saw? I felt so scared…I was still terrified. My body was quivering slightly, and I felt my eyes burning with tears. I felt hands on my shoulder and on my back…Sora and Roxas were there, trying to calm my breathing that was coming out in short, choppy pants. What was the matter with me!

"Ven, come here. Come sit in the shade," Roxas grabbed my hand to lead me to a nearby tree, but my legs felt weak, and shook. Suddenly I was lifted into the air, and looked up to see Terra staring at me, his face full of worry. He carried me over to sit underneath a nearby tree, and sat me to lean back against it.

"What happened?" Sora asked, as he pressed his hand against my forehead. His hand felt so cool compared to how warm I felt. "Ven, you're burning up!"

"I'm fine…" I mumbled, my breathing starting to become steady, and my stomach settling. "Sorry. Guess I got a little too hot out in the sun. I should've said something…" Sora and Roxas seemed to buy it, but Terra didn't seem too convinced. Oh, I hated lying! I was an awful liar! And if Terra didn't look away, I was going to spill everything! But luckily, he let out a sigh and nodded.

"What's going on over here?"

We all looked over to see one of my closest friends, Aqua. She was only slightly older than me and my brothers, but she looked out for us, but especially me. She told me before that it was because I was so innocent and naïve, or…something like that. I hated being treated like a little kid, but even I couldn't deny that sometimes, I was just like one. I guess she was a lot like the big sister I never had.

I noticed Aqua look towards Terra, and their eyes met. They gave each other these weird smiles, like they were talking somehow without actually speaking. Like they knew what the other was saying…and then their eyes parted and looked down at me. I looked between them and it felt familiar...them there together, with me. I shook my head quickly, trying to clear my thoughts.

"Ven nearly passed out," Sora looked at Aqua, a weak smile on his face. "Guess he over heated…"

Aqua leaned over me, and ruffled my hair, a small smile on her face. She strangely enough didn't seem too concerned, where usually, she would be playing mother hen. "Are you alright Ven?" I pursed my lips and huffed.

"I'm fine! It was just got a little dizzy is all! Jeeze…stop treating me like a little kid!" Aqua just smiled more and shook her head, which made me pout. Terra let out a chuckle, which made me pout even more.

"Well, all that aside, where are you heading to? And who are your friends here?" she asked, standing up straight, and looking back to Terra, and then glancing over to Axel and Riku who were chatting amongst one another in quiet whispers. I felt myself lighten up at the reminder of where we were going! How could I forget?

"Oh, we're going to the island! And this is Terra, and they're Axel, and Riku! They came from Twilight Town, but some creepy monster destroyed their ship, so they're staying with us until they can get a ride home!" I paused for a minute, looking at Aqua. "You wanna come with us?"

"Thanks Ven, but I have homework to finish up. Maybe next time?" she offered me another smile, and looked at Terra. "Well, Terra, nice to meet you. Maybe…you can keep Ven out of trouble for me?" She gave Terra a secretive smile, and walked away without another word. But whatever the secret was, Terra seemed to get it.

"I will." He nodded to her, and then looked back to me. I watched after Aqua curiously, my brow furrowing as I noticed two figures walk by her, headed in our direction.

One was…huge. He probably would've towered over Terra if he was close enough. He had slicked back black hair, and wore blue jeans and a black t-shirt, which ultimately showed off how huge his muscles were. He probably could've crushed someone! I felt myself cringe slightly at the thought. Following him was a red-headed man, wearing black, leather pants and a dark red shirt with ¾ sleeves. The shirt was embroidered with gold thread, and one of the arms had stitched in it, the word 'Rhapsodos'. At the sight of them, Zack grinned, and jumped up from his place on the bench.

"Hurry up 'Geal! We're tired of sitting here!" he called. The bigger man smiled weakly, and shook his head at Zack's antics, but sped up his pace slightly.

"Patience puppy," he mumbled. Despite his looks, he had a kind tone in his voice, and I relaxed slightly. Curiosity got the better of me, and I moved over to stand beside Zack, looking up at the two men. Zack noticed, and ruffled my hair.

"Ven, this is Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. I work with 'em. They're real nice, well…Angeal is. Genesis is a pain in the ass," he grinned when the red-head, Genesis, narrowed his eyes at him.

"Watch yourself Fair. I wouldn't want to be responsible for Angeal's puppy getting hurt," he gave a sarcastic smirk, and reached over to tug at one of Zack's spikes. "I miss you at work. It's too quiet. And from what Seph tells me, it wasn't exactly a planned absence."

Zack grinned sheepishly, rubbing his head in embarrassment. "I wanted to take the kids out, and he was apparently alright with it, or he wouldn't have allowed it!" Zack nodded and snatched the key from Angeal's grasp. "Thanks Angeal! I promise I'll bring it back in one piece." He gave the older man a large hug, and jumped away before Angeal could swat him off.

"Zack," Angeal sighed, but shook his head and smiled. "Then go have fun. Just be careful." He grabbed Genesis' arm and pulled him along, going back in the direction from which they came. I noticed Zack furrow his brow at the 'be careful' part, and he looked strangely serious for a minute, but…just like that, it was gone, and a grin was back on his face.

"Alright, everybody get on the boat!" he yelled, rushing to grab his stuff and get on himself.

Okay, that's it for now. Sorry it's so short, but I started school again…probably part of the reason I started writing this again. I always write when I'm in school. Lovely, right? Well, read and review!


	7. Chapter 6 Part 1

Thanks for all the reviews! Appreciate them! ^^ I'll try and keep up my updates going! Now, this chapter is going to be in 2 parts. Just to leave a cliffhanger, and just drive everyone nuts! Hehe...sorry, I'm awful that way!

Chapter 6 (part 1):

* * *

**Sora's POV**

There was always something about seeing Ven and Roxas laughing and happy that made me feel thrilled to have them around. It was like I was terrified that something would come and tear them away from me. Maybe I was just paranoid after losing our parents, like I was scared that I'd lose them too. But now wasn't the time to think about that.

I was sitting on the dock, my feet dangling from the side, watching as everyone splashed around and swam in the ocean. It was one big water fight. Ven and Roxas were drenching Axel and Terra, who were trying to get a hold on the two. Zack and Cloud were sitting on the beach, watching them with small, relaxes smiles on their faces, while talking amongst one another. Everyone seemed happy. Even me. Of course, my heart felt pretty heavy.

We had been here a lot since our parents had passed, but I could never bring myself to swim. I always had this memory lingering in the back of my head of my dad carrying me through the water on his shoulders, and holding Ven and Roxas in his arms. My mom would always stay in the shallow part (I guess she couldn't swim), and would take pictures of all of us. I guess it was a fonder memory, and it just didn't seem right to go into the water without them there. That was just me though. Ven and Roxas were pefectly happy, and I wouldn't begrudge them that. Besides, I didn't know if they even remembered those times with our parents. We were so young, and I was surprised I remembered myself...

I blinked slowly when I felt something grab at my ankles, and suddenly I was pulled down into the water. Man, it was cold! I coughed and glared at my 'attacker'. Riku laughed and shook his head at my reaction.

"What are you doing over here all alone? You seemed kind of lonely." I shook my head and looked at Riku evenly. It was weird how well he seemed to read me. We had only known each other for a couple days. But it went both ways. I felt so comfortable around him. I gave a grin, weaker than my usual, I could tell.

"I was just thinkin'," I started, looking down. Why not just come out and say what was on my mind? Maybe it would help..."My parents used to bring me, Ven, and Roxas here all the time. I guess I really miss them being here, and when I come here without them, it just reminds me..." I kept my eyes down, staring into the water, and in my reflection, I could see the tears building in my eyes.

Sure, I had Cloud, Zack, and my brothers. My friends were great, and I had a roof over my head. But not having my parents there anymore...knowing that I'd never see them again...yeah, it still bothered me. I was a kid! I was a kid who had to take care of his brothers, and act like a parent towards them when we were home, instead of acting like an older brother. Sometimes it hurt to think about it! Some times, I hated them so much...hated them for leaving us alone! It wasn't fair!

I sobbed, and I felt Riku trying to dry my eyes, but the tears kept coming. "S-Sorry," I sniffed, trying to pull myself together. "This place always makes me think of them, and then I can't stop thinking on it. I don't mean to drag things down, I just..."

"Hey, calm down. I can't imagine how hard it is, I...envy how strong you are about this. I mean, you and your brothers seem so happy and carefree despite it. And I'm sure your parents are happy that you moved on. But moving on doesn't mean you have to forget them..." I looked up at Riku, and nodded slightly. He was right. He understood completely, summed it all up in that last statement. It wasn't that I hadn't moved on, I just...how could I forget them and all the good times we had while they were here? They were my parents! I loved them, alive or not...

"Y-Yeah," I mumbled, wiping at my face. "You're right, I just need to calm down." I took a deep breath, and though my eyes burned from crying, I smiled dimly up at Riku.

"Better. Now instead of thinking about the good times you had with them here, why don't you make some new memories? Memories with your brothers?" I nodded, and again, I knew he was right. Roxas and Ven...they were the most important things to me now. I grinned.

"Yeah."

"Oi! Sora!" I looked over to see Ven on the beach with all the others, a sandwich in his hand. Apparently they had all left the water and went to get something to eat without me noticing. "Hurry and get something to eat before Zack eats it all!" he laughed, and Zack grumbled something with his mouth full. I grinned more, looking back to Riku who was already pulling himself out of the water. He held his hand out for me, and I took it; he pulled me from the water easily, and it amazed me how strong he was. I felt my cheeks warm up a bit, but the grin never left my face.

"I'll race you!" I laughed, and I was off. He stared after me, but he recovered quickly, and he followed right on my heels.

* * *

"Man, that's good...I'm so thirsty," Roxas pulled his head away from the water running down from the spring, and Ven moved in, taking a large gulp of the fresh water, a content sigh escaping him. It was great that the island had a fresh water spring so close by. You'd never taste anything better! The three of us were sitting around the spring while the others packed up their things and got the boat ready to go.

"When do you think we'll make it back here?" Ven suddenly asked, looking between Roxas and me. I could see the eagerness on his face. He loved it here.

"This summer? Maybe sooner," Roxas smiled at Ven, and nodded his head. "We'll get all our friends together, and spend an entire week over here. We'll camp out and have a great time." Ven's eyes brightened.

"Sounds great," I smiled slightly at the two, and nodded in agreement. It sounded great, and after talking with Riku, I really felt like I could stand the trip without thinking too much about the past. Roxas ruffled Ven's hair, and looked down into the water, at his reflection...

* * *

I guess...I never could've guessed what happened next. Never could've seen how things would change from there on. The horror, the fear, the anger I felt...I would protect them...protect my brothers! Protect my friends! Protect my heart and theirs! The light inside of me...my resolve, and my determination...it was stronger than ever!

* * *

Hehe...wanna read what happens next? Read and Review!


	8. Chapter 6 Part 2

Thanks to everyone who has been reading! Not many reviews, but I've gotten plenty story alerts and such. So I'll update! ^^

Chapter 6 (part 2):

**Sora's POV**

Before any of us could react, a clawed hand, covered in shadows lunged out from the water and grabbed Roxas by the neck. The creature jumped from the water and slammed him down to the ground. I distantly heard Ven cry out, but I didn't react. I felt frozen, staring at the scene blankly. The monster was pure black, nothing but darkness, and its eyes were glowing an eerie yellow, similar to the monster we had seen the day before, only way smaller (a Neoshadow). The word 'Heartless' came to mind and the dream I had when I had passed out came back to me. That voice had mentioned the Heartless, beings that were created by the darkness in people's hearts...

The Heartless let out an eerie moan, and reached its free hand down towards Roxas' chest, and I felt a shiver run down my spine; it's hand disappeared through Roxas' chest, and Roxas let out a scream that made me quiver. I had never heard Roxas sound so scared before. I snapped out of my daze and rushed forward, tried to grab the monster away from my brother, but my hands went right through him.

"Firaga!" I covered my face when a large ball of fire swept by me and hit the Heartless squarely, and it disappeared in a wisp of shadows. "Sora, get Roxas and get to the boat!" I looked over and saw Zack; he looked different, his eyes narrowed and his face serious. Everything about him had changed. He was holding an oversized sword, without any trouble at all, and his clothes had even changed. He was wearing a sleeveless, black sweater type vest, with a long neck, along with baggy black pants, and boots (His SOLDIER uniform…I suck at descriptions! I'm sure you can find it easy enough if you haven't seen it!). Even his hair had changed, and his face had a small scar by his chin that wasn't there before. "Sora, now!"

"R-Right!" I rushed over to Roxas, and grabbed him by the arm. He seemed dazed and confused, and he held his chest as if trying to reassure himself that his heart was still beating. I all but dragged him across the beach, heading back towards the boat as fast as I could run, Ven following close behind.

Terror gripped me when I saw even more Heartless rising from the sand. They were everywhere! I stopped, and looked around me desperately, looking for a route me and my brothers could take to get to safety, but there wasn't any. The Heartless just kept appearing! We backed away slowly, getting further and further from the boat; they were herding us into a corner! And there was nothing I could do to stop them. I felt Ven grip my arm tightly, and I tightened my grip on Roxas. Zack was fighting them as best he could, but they just kept coming! There was no way he was going to get rid of them on his own…

There was a burst of light, and before I saw what was happening, Riku was there. He was holding a weapon that was kind of like a sword, but kind of not…I mean…I couldn't tell what it was meant to be, but it was destroying the Heartless with ease. And just like Zack, he looked different. His clothes, his hair, his expression…it was him, without a doubt, and yet, it wasn't. I just…everything seemed so wrong, like a bad dream. I didn't understand any of it, and I wanted to cry from the fear. I pulled Ven and Roxas closer to me, wanting nothing more than to be back home, safe and sound in our beds. To wake up and find out this was just a nightmare…

Terra seemed to come from nowhere, and he grabbed my shoulder gently. "The first opening you see, all of you get to the boat. We'll try to clear the way for you." He lifted a large key-like weapon, and behind him, I noticed Axel holding chakrams, slashing at Heartless, and burning them with fire that seemed to appear out of nowhere. All of this was just…I nodded numbly. It was the only thing I could do. Terra looked at the three of us, his eyes lingering on Ven just a little longer, before he moved to clear out the Heartless.

"S-Sora," Roxas mumbled quietly. I looked over to him, and his eyes seemed haunted, and his hand still clutched his chest. "The Heartless…they won't—"

Ven suddenly tightened his grip on me, and the sky became dark. I looked up warily, and of course, as if things couldn't get any worse, there stood the same monster from yesterday. It was the same one that had appeared during the baseball game, and just like yesterday, it looked at us with the eerie yellow eyes.

Despite its size, it moved fast; I covered my brothers, but was knocked away hard. It grabbed Ven and Roxas in its hand, pulling them up and away from me. The two struggled to get free, but it was no use. That thing couldn't be over powered…and all the others were too busy fighting the Heartless that kept appearing to save them!

"S-Sora! Help, please!" Ven had tears streaming down his face. The fear I saw on his face, the hopelessness I felt...they both screamed as the monster tightened its grip on them, nearly crushing them.

"N-No…" I whispered, staring up at them uselessly. "I can't…I can't lose them too. Don't take them from me too…" I gritted my teeth, and my eyes began to burn. There had to be some way I could help them. Something, anything I could do! Their screams made me shake. The look on Ven's face, the haunting look in Roxas' eyes…

It happened in a flash; it was like my life was flashing before my eyes. It was me, yet it wasn't me. It was like a life I had lived before that I didn't remember ever living. I saw Riku, and Kairi. I saw some friends that I had never met before, and yet they were so close to me. I saw Roxas and Ven, but not as brothers. They were connected to me…like we were a part of one another. I saw Cloud, detached from everyone, and seemingly miserable. Everyone in my life now had been in my life before, a life I had long forgotten. I had fought the Heartless before, and I had one with everyone's help. There were other enemies too, and I had helped save all the worlds. I felt a sense of despair. This life before, I thought I had won. I thought that I, along with everyone else, had seen the last of the Heartless. But they were here in front of me, tearing my life to shreds once again. I looked up at the Darkside in front of me, and lifted my hand out in front of me.

In a flash of light, the Keyblade appeared in my hand. My clothes were what I remembered them to be from my past memories, and I felt empowered. There was a light inside of me that had never really died out, and now it was stronger than it had ever been. The will to save and protect my brothers…I gripped the Keyblade tightly.

"Lookin' for me?" I yelled up to the Darkside, and just like that, it released its grip on my brothers. They cried out as they fell, and I started, but two winged figures snatched them up out of thin air and lowered them to the ground carefully. I noticed it was the two from earlier, Genesis and Angeal. Zack ran up behind me, panting lightly.

"About time you showed up," he grumbled. Angeal snorted quietly, and lifted a sword from the magnetic sheath on his back. It matched Zack's sword completely.

"Hm. Could've been here sooner, but a certain puppy took my boat. It turns out that there are Heartless even in the skies."

"Especially," Genesis started, glaring around at the Heartless, "When there is Heartless swarming the entire place. Sephiroth and the others are taking care of things back on the main land, but he wanted us to come out here to see if you were all okay. Which, apparently, you're not."

Ven and Roxas stumbled over to me, breathing hard and seemingly shocked by everything that had happened. They both looked at me, and I hugged them to me quickly. I was terrified for them, and I was so happy they were alright…

The Darkside let out a groan and reached out towards me. I pushed my brothers behind me and held up the Keyblade. It released a bright flash, and the Darkside flinched away from me. I pointed the Keyblade at the Darkside, and with another flash, a bright light flew at the Heartless, and cut clean through it. Just like with the other Heartless, it disappeared into wisps of shadows. My Keyblade disappeared, and I looked around; the smaller Heartless were disappearing as well.

Zack looked around warily, and his sword disappeared in a flash of light, and just like that, he was back into the swim trunks I had last seen him in before the Heartless appeared. "Wow," he mumbled, looking at me, with a weaker form of his usual grin. "That was pretty cool. You took that thing out without even trying!" Angeal and Genesis let out a exasperated sigh.

"Puppy," he started, but shook his head. His sword disappeared as Zack's did, and just like that, he was back in the clothes we had seen him in when he had brought the keys for the boat. Even with these memories of this other life fresh in my mind, I couldn't figure out what was happening. I had done the same thing just now, hadn't I? Yet I didn't understand it at all.

"What's going on?" Ven suddenly blurted out. He seemed stunned and upset, and I couldn't blame him after everything that had just happened. Zack rubbed his head, seemed unsure, and looked at Angeal.

"It can't hurt to explain it. After this, I think they have a right to know," the older man advised, and Zack nodded. "But for now, let's get them back to HQ and then we'll discuss this. Best if everyone's there."

"Zack!" I heard Cloud yell, and his eyes looked angry and frustrated. Zack flinched.

"Oh, now the puppy's in for it," I heard Genesis mumble under his breath, and I felt myself nod in agreement. Cloud was scary when he was angry…

"I want answers, and I want them now! What was all that, and what's going on!" Cloud grabbed Zack by the arm roughly, but Zack didn't seem fazed. Instead he just huffed and gave Cloud a swift kiss on the cheek. Cloud's grip relaxed slightly and he looked away.

"Like Angeal said…we'll explain it once we get back to the main land, I promise. Alright?" Cloud released Zack's arm completely, and without another word, moved to the boat. Zack sighed heavily.

"Think he's mad at me…?"

"Ya think?" Genesis nudged Zack lightly, but rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Don't worry darling. Once everything is out in the open, and he starts getting the gist of what's going on, I'm sure he'll forgive you. After all, Sephiroth seems pretty sure that he's one of us. And he hasn't been wrong yet." The red-head looked at me with a strange look in his eyes, but he shifted to look at Roxas, and his eyes softened slightly. "Are you okay?"

I looked at Roxas, and he started at the ground, his hand still gripping his chest tightly. He didn't seem to really be hearing any of what was going on around him, and I felt my stomach drop with worry. Axel walked over and gripped Roxas' shoulder.

"I think he'll be alright. Maybe I can explain, once your group explains to us what you know, huh?" Axel smirked. I nodded slightly, but it didn't lessen my worry any.

After a little more chatter, we all started heading towards the boat, but I lagged behind slightly. I felt so far away from everything right now, and my head felt heavy. All that had just happened was just too much all at once, I felt dizzy…

Riku grabbed me gently, held me up and pulled me against him. I buried my face in his chest, and it all felt right to me. I had known Riku all of my life, or my past life at least, and I loved him. And right now, I needed him more than I ever had.

Knowing that the fight against the Heartless wasn't over…that it was just starting over again…I knew it'd be alright. Because this time, Riku and I were together. He wouldn't leave me for the darkness this time. And that just made everything better.

Alright, what do you all think? Read and Review please! ^^


	9. Chapter 7

Thanks for the reviews everyone! Hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 7:

**Ven's POV**

We were taken to a large mansion on the outskirts of the mainland, overlooking the ocean. Genesis had said that Sephiroth hadn't returned yet though, so we were taken to one of the many large bedrooms to wait in. Sora had passed out on our way here, so now Riku was sitting on one of the beds, cradling Sora to himself as if his life counted on it. He wasn't about to let go any time soon.

And Roxas was still completely out of it. He moved and followed so long as someone was guiding him, but other than that, he didn't respond at all. It was like he didn't even see what was happening. Axel was sitting beside him on another one of the beds, mumbling and whispering to him, like he was trying to bring him back, but Roxas didn't even flinch. I was starting to get really scared for him.

Terra sat beside me on the last available bed, staring at the wall thoughtfully, occasionally looking between Sora, Roxas, and me. But we kept the silence for the most part. I was just trying to grasp what had happened. It was like I was seeing two different people, and yet they were the same person. I couldn't take the curiosity anymore! I wanted to know what had happened over there!

"Terra," I started, but he cut me off.

"I know you want answers Ven…and trust me, I'd love to give them to you, but there's not one person in this room who understands what's going on," he looked at me and smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I wish I could tell you something."

"You have to know something. Anything! I just need to know…something. Please…" I pleaded. I couldn't take waiting for much longer. "One minute you're you, and then the next you're fighting monsters! At least tell me how you did that." Terra sighed heavily, reaching over to run his fingers through my hair. I felt myself shiver under his hand, and it felt familiar, just as so much about him did.

"Alright. But remember, I don't have all the answers myself," he gave a defeated sigh and looked at me evenly. "When I was thirteen, I made the mistake of staying out too late. Of course, I never believed in monsters, or anything like that, so I didn't think there would be a problem. In Twilight Town, you know everyone. I mean, you have your bad apples, just as much as in any other world, but no one would go out of their way to catch you late at night to harm you." Terra let out a sigh and shook his head.

"I'm getting off track…anyway, while I was on my way home, a group of Heartless—that's what those monsters you saw today are called—attacked me. I was terrified. I could fight them. My hands went right through them, and yet, they were able to claw at me. I was almost killed…"

I swallowed thickly, watching Terra closely. Even now, the memory seemed to haunt him. "What'd you do? How did you get away?" Terra smiled slowly, shaking his head at my curiosity.

"Next thing I knew, my Grandfather was there…he used the Keyblade to fight off the monsters, and I couldn't take my eyes off of him. Something about it had seemed familiar, and it just…triggered something inside of me. There were pictures flashing through my mind…like a video playing in fast forward. I saw things that involved me, and yet it wasn't me…I saw people that I had never known before, yet I missed them, and cared for them…" he paused and looked at me with a caring look that made my cheeks heat up. "You were one of them…"

"Me?" I squeaked out, inwardly groaning at my voice. How embarrassing…Terra laughed quietly and ruffled my hair once more.

"It's not something I can explain. Those images…we've just decided to call it our past lives. That's what it seems like. And what you saw earlier, the Terra that was fighting, it was me. But it's like we take those memories and those images, and we change into what we see. Me, Riku, and Axel are all like that. It's really what brought us together as friends."

I nodded slowly, not daring to really believe what I had just heard. It didn't seem possible, really. But after what I saw today…the monsters and Sora…I felt myself shiver, my eyes closing shut tightly. I just wanted my brothers there with me, to show me that they'd be alright! I wish all of this would go away! The monsters especially…

"That's all I can explain to you, and only through my own experience. I don't know how this happens, or why. But I'm sort of glad." I opened my eyes to look at Terra wide eyed.

"How can you be glad? Fighting monsters and remembering things that don't make sense…" Terra smiled down at me, shaking his head.

"I try not to see it too negatively. Besides, because of it, I get to see you and remember a time with you. It's like seeing a long lost friend again. It makes me happy. Not to mention, I don't have to take my time sorting out feelings when I've had the past and the present to think on them."

My eyes widened slightly, and I froze. "F-Feelings…?" I swallowed thickly, my face heating up slightly. Terra nodded slightly, watching me closely. "What kind of…feelings?" I asked without meaning to. It was meant to be in my head, not out loud! Oh man, shut up Ven…you're going to embarrass yourself more!

"Mm…I suppose it depends." It seemed like Terra had moved closer to me, our faces were only inches apart. My body was just yelling for me to close the distance between us, but…

"Depends? On…?" Terra cupped my face with one hand, running his thumb over my cheek lightly. I felt my body shiver. Just that simple little movement felt so good. I leaned my face more into his hand, blushing lightly. His smile only grew.

"Your reaction." As soon as those words left his mouth, his lips were against mine. I sighed softly, pressing into the kiss. It was a simple one; no tongue or anything like that…just lips. And it felt great. I gripped his shirt loosely, and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his lap. I couldn't even bring myself to get embarrassed about that. I was in heaven. Or perfectly alive with a hot guy holding me in his lap and kissing me. It was really the same thing in any case…

Terra pulled back slightly and I gasped when he kissed around my jaw lightly, before pulling back all the way. He was still smiling, and I couldn't help but smile back. "I think we both have our answers on those feelings, hmm?" I nodded in agreement, nuzzling his chest lightly and sighing in contentment.

"There's an empty room down the hall and to the left. Got it memorized?" I blushed darkly and hid my face in Terra's chest. I didn't even remember that there were other people in the room! Now they were going to make fun…

Terra glared over at Axel, before pulling me closer. "He's just teasing Ven…" I nodded slightly, but didn't bother to move. I was perfectly content where I lay.

"Mm…"

I quickly pulled away to look over at Roxas. His face was still blank, but tears were starting to roll down his cheeks, and he was letting out little groans. He sounded sad…and his face was just scary. I wondered what he was seeing, what he was thinking about.

"Roxas…" I mumbled, looking down sadly. I hated seeing him like that. I really wished he would wake up and be alright again! Terra rubbed my back slowly and I felt myself relax. Roxas would be okay; Axel said he would be okay, and he wouldn't lie about that, would he?

"Must be thinking about something bad. Hm, he could be anywhere right now." I looked at Axel, cocking my head to the side.

"What do you mean he could be anywhere?"

"What he's going through is different from what you saw with Sora," Riku looked up at us, finally breaking his gaze from Sora. "What you saw with Sora, his memories came back in an instant. But from what we've seen, there's times when these memories come back before they were really supposed to. Facing a shock, like what Roxas did, caused his past memories to trigger, but they're progressing slowly. It's not like he has to relive them in his mind before they'll be complete, but it could take a few days."

"And trust me; Roxas' past life wasn't all sunshine and rainbows. That poor kid went through hell and back while he was around back then. He's going to have a lot of stuff to get by," Axel finished, reaching over to wipe away the blond's tears. Roxas did react this time though. He slowly reached with both of his hands to grip Axel's hand and held on for dear life, like he was going to fall if he didn't hold on tight enough.

I leaned back into Terra, watching Roxas sadly. How scary would it be to see a bunch of memories that you didn't recognize, and yet you lived? Especially when all the memories were bad. I couldn't imagine…

There was a knock on the door and then Genesis walked in. He looked between Sora and Roxas, shaking his head, before looking at the rest of us. "Sephiroth's back and ready to talk. If you can wake Sora, bring him along. Maybe it's best if you leave Roxas here to rest though…"

"Heh, he ain't lettin' go," Axel mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "You all go ahead. You can tell what you hear later. I'll stay with Roxas."

"Right," Riku looked down at Sora and shook him lightly, but he just kept sleeping. He didn't even stir. I looked between them and sighed heavily, looking up at Genesis.

"I can go…I'll tell them everything when they wake up." Genesis nodded his agreement and looked at the others.

"And I'll go too," Terra looked at Axel and Riku. "You two stay here with them. It might be easier if they just explain it to just the two of us for now anyway."

It was agreed. Terra and I stood and followed Genesis from the room.

* * *

Got a little TerraVen going on! ^^ Hope you enjoyed! Read and Review!


End file.
